I Don’t Care
|artist = & |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2019 |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 1 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = Files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: File:Idc_proof.PNG |pc = (Bar) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 175 |kcal = |dura = 3:39 |nowc = IDontCare |audio = |choreo = Mehdi Kerkouchehttps://www.instagram.com/p/B4C3zW7IWgiWzNhIBsm0jZ3ib4OopKg2XdAhxw0/ |perf = Thibaut Orsonihttps://www.instagram.com/p/B4C3zW7IWgiWzNhIBsm0jZ3ib4OopKg2XdAhxw0/ |codename = IDontCare }}" " by and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man with short black hair. He wears a blue hat and blue round sunglasses. He has a black and cyan vertical striped shirt, a purple, red, and yellow jacket with blackout lines. He is got black pants with holes on the knees, and dark purple shoes with black laces and white soles. Background The background takes place in a city, inside a club, inside a clothes shop, and out on the streets filled with outlines. Various people are seen throughout the song. At the chorus, color bursts into the background. During the "I don't like nobody but you," verses, various videos of a girl in a shirt, torn denim jacket, sunglasses, jeans, and heels appear. The song ends with that girl walking in and looking at the coach. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine. Gold Move: While looking to your left, throw your right arm forward pointing with your finger, and lift your left leg up. Idontcare gm 1.png|Gold Move Idontcare gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Break a Sweat *Hey Handsome! *Cap It Off! *30-Minute Workout Trivia *'' '' is the second song by Ed Sheeran in the series. **It is also the fifth song by Justin Bieber in the series. ***Including One Time ( ) and Love Me ( ), this is his seventh song in the entire franchise. *Playing three times unlocks the Teenage Dream balloons sticker. *'' '' is one of two songs in where the album background is different from its generic cover, the other being Soy Yo. *The inner outline of the coach in the promotional version is black while in the menu aspects, the inner outline is dark blue. Gallery Game Files Idontcare cover generic.png|'' '' Idontcare cover albumcoach.png| album coach Idontcare cover albumbkg.png| album background Idontcare_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Idontcare_map_bkg.png| map background IDontCare 1358.png|Avatar Idontcare gold ava.png|Golden avatar In-Game Screenshots Idontcare_jd2020_menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Idontcare_jd2020_load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Idontcare_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen, Controller) Idontcare jd2020 coachmenu camera.png| coach selection screen (8th gen, Camera) Idontcare jd2020 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Idontcare jd2020 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (Wii) Idontcare jd2020 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images Bathrobe jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B37SiZ3j9aZ/ Icecream jd2020 instagramstories teaser.gif|Instagram Stories teaser Bathrobe jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1186673582983864320 Idontcare gameplay teaser instagram.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories, USA) Idontcare gameplay teaser instagram es.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories, Spanish) Idon'tcare twitter teaser 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Twitter)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1187398356789858304 Idontcare gameplay teaser youtube.gif|Gameplay teaser (YouTube Stories) Idontcare justdancefr promo.jpg|Promotional image on the justdance_fr Instagram accounthttps://www.instagram.com/p/B2mUa93AVc5/ Just-dance-2020-character-01-ps4-us-04nov2019.png|Promotional coach Others Idontcare thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Idontcare thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Ed Sheeran & Justin Bieber - I Don't Care Official Video Teasers I Don't Care - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Don't Care - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2020 I Don't care by Ed Sheeran Ft. Justin Bieber (Emib3ard) Extraction I Don’t Care - Just Dance 2020 (No GUI) References Site Navigation tr:I Don’t Care Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Ed Sheeran Category:Songs by Justin Bieber Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Thibaut Orsoni